


Playtime

by Oft



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: F/M, Genderplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3019244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oft/pseuds/Oft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These shorts were done as sort of fanfic for Sed's series 'Perspective' sometime last . . . year? They're all Alan/fem!Clu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/505743) by [Sed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed/pseuds/Sed). 



He had prepped the table before even bringing her down- strap wound tight under the table to keep it from slipping off, leather strips knotted around the table legs. Now he had her leaned over, torso flush with the wood surface, the loose end of the broad strap pulled over her nack and buckled on the other side of her, just tight enough to keep her down. Her legs were splayed, not too wide, the strips tying them against the table legs and rendering her motionless.

He was standing back, nonchalantly enjoying the view while drinking his coffee, dressed as if he were getting ready for another day at the office. Dark grey slacks, white button up shirt, that royal blue tie. Clu squirmed a little, testing her bindings, unable to move into a different position. She likely would have said something if not for the gagball that Alan has gently plied into her mouth. Anything to shut her up for five minutes, he had said. He stepped forward, taking his hand away from his hip to reach out and let his fingers slide over the side of her thigh. 

She had nothing more on than a garter belt, sheer stockings and black pumps, and his fingers ducked under the trim of the garter belt strap, tugging a little as he slid them down and under the edge of her stocking before setting his cup down to the other side of her. It was slid forward away from the edge, and Alan's hand was all Clu could see of him before a sharp sting resonated over the side of one asscheek. Her head automatically raised up, the gag stifling a yelp, and Alan laid down a matching slap to her other side. It stung, an unusual feeling that left a touch of warmth in its wake. He laid his hand against her, stalling briefly before it was gone and another sharp sting landed, several more in fact, the trail moving from the side of her ass to the rounded tops, and then along the underside where cheek met thigh.

She had let her head slump back against the table, her attention focused on the burn that grew in intensity along her flesh, then his fingers were gently stroking over the hot spots. The slight sensation was somehow worse than the burning, and her head raised again, her yelps having turned to a moan.

Alan smirked at the change in noise from Clu. He let his hand slide over the red spank marks, feeling the heat rising off her. Eyes drifted down to her slit, glistening with her arousal. 

'Like it more than you thought, did you?' Her head almost gave a nod when he let one finger slip between her lips, sliding down over her clit. Her hips bucked at the unexpected touch, and he reversed direction. She tried following as he pulled his finger away, a small whine leaving her. 'Not yet.' He slid his finger over his tongue, sucking the moisture off before bringing his other hand down again in another series of spanks. The alternation of strikes and petting kept up for several minutes, only pausing when Alan took another sip from his coffee. When he could see her poise falter, when she let her hips go limp against the table as her knees could no longer support her under the barrage of sensation, he stopped. 

Clu sighed finally as both of Alan's hands soothed and massaged her. She was on fire, and every touch he made was simultanously cooling and furnace heat. He took the cup away, leaving the room as he finished the drink. She could hear the small clink of cup against the sink, then running water, then the taps of it being placed in the rack. Silence then.

Alan paused in the kitchen doorway, waiting to see how long before she tried wiggling in her restraints again. FIve minutes passed with only her straightening her legs once more, back on her feet, so to speak, then he came back up to her, hand reaching to cover her mound, letting the press of the heel of his palm to her opening and fingers over her be all the contact she had. He leaned over to get a good look at her, and her eyes moved to meet his, hips pushing back against him. He moved his hand, palm massaging her, fingers stroking through her light hair, feeling the moisture of her arousal grow again. Clu never broke eye contact, though she did hitch her breath. Alan smiled at that, then disappeared once more, his hand gone briefly.

Then he was behind her, the fabric of his slacks brushing against her skin, and that weird sensation of it rubbing against the stockings. His hands grabbed her thighs, pulling her back, but it wasn't fabric that pressed between the lips of her labia. His cock was upright, sliding upwards along her folds, a slow dance that was almost fucking but without the fulfillment of entry. Clu tried to shift, but Alan's fingers dug in, guiding her hips slightly upwards and back as he rolled his own downwards. She felt his shaft reverse direction, then the bulge that marked the edge of his cockhead as it slid between her lips and over her clit before making the return trip upwards. Clu wanted desperately to end the tease, and she managed to make something of a growl erupt between her moans.

Alan stopped, but didn't let go. Then he shifted, releasing her hips, and she mewled, thinking he was leaving, but her noise abruptly halted as she felt his cockhead start to enter.

Then stopped. She tried thrusting back; her bonds gave her no leverage. She tried ducking her hips down, only to be stopped by the table. He did mot move a single inch inwards, just stood silently, smirking, with his cock barely between her lips.

Then a slap, sharp sting against already red, sensitive flesh, and she screamed unexpectedly against her gag. Her body lurched forward just a bit away from the strike, and he followed, oh so slightly. Another slap on the other side, and it was hard enough to bring tears. Her moans were higher in pitch now, but she had stopped trying to move. There was nowhere to go. A couple lighter strikes had her instinctively tightening up against the pain, but the warmth it was shooting into her core were taking over, and she began to moan, low and erotic.

Alan pushed into her wet center, stopping halfway, only to pull out once more. Lips replaced slaps, and the texture of his tongue against the heat of overly sensitive skin brought her back to struggling against the table once more. She was crying now, not from the pain, but the frustration. The tight unrelenting feeling balled up between her legs was unbearable; she wanted him to fuck her hard, now, but he was not complying. Instead, long minutes of tongue and fingers and teeth and the occasional reminder slap dragged out, making it worse. Only when she had slumped against the table once more did he finally give her what she had wanted.

He was not slow or gentle. Long quick thrusts that slammed into her followed with complete pullout, his cockhead dragging over the area right under her clit at her entrance, enticing lewd groans and high pitched moans from her. Hard gripping fingers dug into her hips again, pulling her back over his cock, sinking deep. Repetition. Perfection. Clu came harder now than any other encounter, losing her breath, feeling that coil of orgasm as it tightened then snapped and lashed out, weakening her, making her more pliant as Alan let go, hands to the table, letting his weight carry the power of his thrusts into her. His voice, that low rumble, finally surfaced with his groans. He was not finished and started fucking her even harder, dropping his body across her back, kissing her shoulders and burying his face into her hair and against her neck, every vocal rumble of his pleasure stabbing directly into her. She felt the slide of him in and out become smoother and faster, liquid from her orgasm dripping, tickling a trail down the inside of her thigh. The edge of the table dug into the top of her thighs with every thrust Alan made; the strap bit into her neck just a little. Then that coiling sensation returned, tightening again. Clu could swear that Alan felt it too- the girth of his cock seemed to grow, filling her more as he sunk completely into her, then he stalled, a long pause. He was buried to the hilt inside her; his growl vibrated through them both. Pulse after pulse of his orgasm resonated inside, and she was following, coming again, tightening up around him.

They lay over the table for some time, coming down from the high.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second of 3 minifics.

Alan was somewhat taken aback at the sudden endeavor Clu was attempting. He had come home, wore down from his dealings with the board all day, then a near miss car accident over wet streets brought on by people suddenly mortified by water falling from the sky in California, it seemed. His only goal for the rest of the night was to relax, maybe with a hot bath and definitely a drink in front of the tv for an hour, and then bed. He had gotten only as far as pouring a drink then plunking himself down on the short couch once he got home, then Clu was there, from where he hadn't noticed, clothed in the sheerest, form fitting negligee Alan could ever remember seeing, black lace, ribbon lacing it shut. She slid over the arm of the couch on the opposite side from him, swiveled slowly towards him, sliding her legs up so he could get an eyeful of the stockings that framed her long legs and the slightest bit of material that covered the gift that lay between them.

He was a bit confused at first, wondering what game Clu was plotting now. He was rendered speechless and his glass was frozen just inches from his mouth as he watched her- she adjusted the opera gloves over her arms, then the garters over her hips as she settled into a more comfortable position, forcing him to watch as her gloved fingers slid under the straps and along her bare thighs. She stretched one leg out along the couch as she did so, toes sliding against his thigh, over his hip and gently nudging over his slowly hardening cock only briefly, then trailed along the line of buttons up his shirt, then hooked into the loosened loop of his tie. He watched her foot work at it, loosening it even more. His free hand started to raise to stroke at her leg, but a sharp noise of disapproval from her stopped him. His glass finished the trip to his mouth as his gaze moved back to her, smirking a little at the concentration she exibited as she worked the strip of material.

Then the tie gave up the ghost, coming unhooked abruptly, and Clu's toes hit the bottom of his glass, knocking it free from Alan's hand and sending the contents sloshing over him and her ankle in one sudden motion. The chilled liquid made her jump back, and he swore under his breath as he quickly grabbed the glass and scooped the loose ice back into it. Clu darted forward off the arm of the couch and attempted to help, only succeeding in getting in Alan's way. He had been in the process of standing, and her sudden bodily presence knocked him back, sending the glass tumbling to the floor.

'I'm so sorry Alan I didn't . . .' Clu started to apologize.

'JUST. STOP.' He didn't mean to snap, and regretted it immediately when that familiar cloud of anger appeared on her face. 'Stop. Let me clean this up first. Just . . . one pair of hands does more good than two for this.' He leaned forward and brushed a kiss over her cheek, then he finished standing, the last of the loose ice falling from his clothes. He took the chance to remove the tie as well, throwing it across the low table as he picked up the glass and set it aside. She sat back on her heels, fingers playing with the silky straps over her thighs. He plopped back down and brushed his hand over hers, his fingers sliding under the straps as well.

'Now where were we . . . ' Clu took that as the go ahead and she smiled, a gesture full of planned mischief that Alan wondered if he'd be able to keep up with. She pulled his fingers free and guided his hand over her hip and and then across her ass as she got on her knees and shuffled over to straddle his lap and sit, her fingers pulling his shirt free to unbutton slowly. His other hand slid over her thigh, enjoying the feel of the sheer material, then up under the hem of the negligee over her hip. Shirt undone, she pulled it open, leaning forward to lay kisses over his collarbone and chest, gloved hands exploring what her mouth couldn't reach before turning her attention to his belt buckle. 

Alan turned his attention to the lacings on her own gown, loosening the front just enough to slide the straps of her top easily over shoulders, skin silky under his hands. The cups of the top loosened, letting her breasts ease free, and he let his fingers play over her skin, following the curve of it before coming up to toy with her pert nipple, playing his thumb against the tip and make her hitch her breath, pausing in her task of pulling his belt free. She leaned forward again, catching his lips in a quick hard kiss, forcing her breast even more into his hand. Then she tugged abruptly, pulling the flaps of his slacks apart roughly enough that Alan wondered if she ripped the zipper apart. She slipped one hand past the open zipper, palming him through the material of his boxers. He groaned into her mouth, and he simultaneously squeezed her breast while flexing his hips upward as much as her could with her weight pinning him. 

Alan's free hand was in her hair, cupping the back of her head as he deepened the kiss, then moved to slide it down her back, pulling the ribbon there loose to let the negligee fall free between them. He reached down, pulling her hand free of his pants as he broke the kiss, then grabbed her hips and slid her over his lap, his burgeoning cock threatening to find its way loose from behind the material of his shorts as she settled just so, the dip of heaven between her thighs rolling over his length. He leaned forward as she pushed the shirt back and down over his shoulders, taking the moment to dual task again, mouth working over her breasts as he shrugged the shirt off and to the side. Her hands were clawing at his hair and shoulders, keeping him in place as he alternated between sucking and working her nipple over with the texture of his tongue. Her gasps and slight breathy moans kept him at it, his hands kneading her flesh as he slipped them under the straps of her garters. 

Then his hands slipped down, pulling her up on her knees for a moment as his fingers pulled the thin strip of her panties aside, and paused to work his painful erection loose from the confines of his shorts and spring free, sliding up against Clu, already wet with anticipation. He sucked at her other breast once more as he angled himself to slip between the part of her lips, slickening his cock up and adding a little friction against her clit until she was rocking her hips for more and pulling his head back to kiss him again, sucking his tongue into her mouth. One motion and his head slipped past her opening, her wetness enabling him to fill her in one smooth slide. She moaned hard into his mouth as he sank in, impatient to begin the ride for real as she sat hard against his lap and making him moan in turn at bottoming out within her. 

She sat up, writhing her hips over him for long minutes as his hands explored, aiding in her rhythm with the occasional pull forward, then he grabbed firmly onto her hips, holding her still as he began to buck up, angled such that he was hitting the best spot he could, sending Clu pitching forward as she gasped sharply, bracing against his shoulders, holding on as Alan committed every bit of stamina to it, eventually sending Clu's moans into barely contained wails of ecstasy. He braced against her tightening around him, the sudden wash of her wetness easing his pistoning even more, then she was curled up onto his chest, fingers clawing into his skin as she twitched with every extra thrust he gave, the flux of her body pulling him into orgasm, and he was coming, adding to the sticky mess between their thighs as his motions slowed to a halt. His cock pulsed as he finished, pushing Clu into a last few hiccups against him. Her satisfied moan rumbled against him as his arms came up and hugged her to his chest, fingers pulling her scattered hair to one side as she stretched up to kiss him again before settling into a comfortable nuzzle against his neck.

'What exactly gave you this idea- not I'm complaining . . . ' he managed to asked after a few minutes of catching his breath again. Clu sat up and leaned back, the angle of her body threatening to coax his cock back to life, and pulled forward a magazine from under the table. His eyes widened a little at spying that it was one of his stash that he thought had been locked away from Clu's curious fingers. Clu shuffled through the pages till she found the one she wanted, and turned it to show him. 

'This one.' A leggy blonde in almost the same lacy negligee outfit, bent sexily over a table while being taken from behind. Alan had to admit Clu was good at picking out what he liked as he grinned and caught her off guard with an unexpected thrust from his returning erection. She almost dropped the magazine as she braced her hands against his chest, her mischeivous grin resuming its place on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 of 3.

He had barely been up for fifteen minutes the next morning, barely awake enough to shuffle downstairs to start the coffee maker, barely awake enough to navigate the cupboard, and now he was braced against the kitchen counter, muscles taut as his hand curled into golden hair at waist level as Clu wrapped her lips around him, sucking hard on his cock, her hands wrapped around his thighs and preventing him from going any farther. Alan began to wonder if this sudden attention was his gift for waiting through all the heartache and anger and frustration for so long, though the way she was going, he wasn't going to last nearly long enough on an entirely different front. 

'StopstopSTOP STOP,' Alan gently pulled her back, far too close to coming, panting a bit as Clu pulled off him with a slick pop, getting in one more quick swiping lick across his head before looking up.

'Too much again? I've been trying to. . .'

'You're doing it more than fine, Clu, I just don't want to . . . not yet,' he pulled her up to her feet and she fell against him, slipping her hands up his hips and sides under his robe, her own nude body burning warm against his skin as she pressed against him, her lips meeting his in a hungry kiss.

'You . . . really enjoy this, don't you,' he managed to ask once she released his mouth for a bit of air.

'Why shouldn't I? One of the few things about the user world that I really can say is uniquely enjoyable. I'm almost tempted to stay just for this.'

'I'm guessing it's not like this back . . . home?' He barely managed to finish the thought, especially with Clu trapping his hard shaft between her thighs and shifting her weight, sliding so very slowly over him. She shook her head as she hummed and pressed her weight against him, hips rocking and her body rubbing over his torso.

'Do you want to finish this in here, or in the shower?' Alan was hazarding with her tendancy for immediate gratification would dictate another round of sex here against the countertop, but he was chilly, and he doubted he'd be able to keep going for long. She groaned gently against him again, her hips still thrusting slowly to and fro. He wasn't going to last at all if she kept it up.

'Both.' Clu's lips were all over his neck and jaw. Alan grumbled. Then he gripped her hips and pulled her off of him, spun her around so she was against the curved edge of the countertop, pulling her ass up against him so his cock just barely stroked the dip between her thighs. She sighed and stretched forward, leaning over the countertop tiles, chin propped up on one hand as she looked back at him, wagging her hips in his grip. He shook his head internally, making a note to point out again that what people do in porn is not what actually happens, though at the moment, she was doing a damn fine job of warming him up. He debated in that pause whether to actually start here and move to the shower, or to tease her- start fucking her till she really got into it, then leave for the shower only to finish afterwards in there again- but he figured that would be too mean and just leave him to deal with a very irate program on his hands for the rest of the day.

She made the decision for him as she angled herself to slide onto his shaft, then reached back, pulling Alan closer. He leaned over her, his robe covering them both as he began to piston hard into her, kissing her along her shoulders and the trail of her spine. Her fingers dug into his hips where she could reach, prompting him to pick up his pace, and he obliged, sliding his hands up between the tile and her skin, over belly to cup breasts and tease her sensitive nipples as he pounded away. Her moans grew louder, rebounding off the hard surface of the tile, and his own rumbling groans matched hers, thrumming through the both of them like low thunder. He shoved one hand back down to ply his fingers against her clit, teasing her quicker into an orgasm, hoping he'd be able to hold out. That was a futile thought, barely registered as he came as soon as she tensed everything under his expert touch. He persisted though, fingers rolling her sensitive flesh under his fingers as he stuttered to a stop, his own pleasure tuning into oversensitive discomfort, but she bucked and moaned and rode his fingers, slickness aiding the endeavor. He kept kissing her, groaning against her skin, squeezing and rolling the soft flesh of her breast in hand as his other worked her, driving her closer to her finish.

Eventually she gave in, tensing everything as she clawed the counter and breathed her orgasmic moan out of his range of hearing, out of breath as her body pulsed around him, adding to the slick effusion already escaping down her inner thighs. He pressed up hard against her, holding her tight as she came down until her legs began to give and shudder under her. Alan pulled her up off the counter, slipping his spent member out so he could turn her to face him again, and held her close in an encompassing hug. She shuddered against him, breath ghosting over his chest in a sporadic tempo.

'Time for that shower now.' He smiled against her hair as she nodded and clung to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They managed to get upstairs, opting for a bath instead, and the ensuing round of casual foreplay was delayed by a phone call for Alan, drawing him to the other room while Clu babysat the water, at first just crouching in the tub and adjusting to the temperature, then sliding down to lounge in it as the level rose. It was soothing, not unlike the energy pools on the grid, and definitely less hectic than the showers that she was limited to since she'd arrived.

Clu hadn't even realized she had drifted into a doze when she startled awake at Alan's return as he shut the faucet off. She watched him as he pulled a couple of towels aside and dropped them next the the tub, then strip the robe off before motioning for her to sit up and scoot forward, stepping into the tub behind her. A little readjusting and a couple of inadvertent elbow jabs later, and they were both reclining comfortably together, Clu snuggled up under Alan's chin as he absentmindedly stroked her from breast to hip and back up while the hot water chased away the cold.

'This is nice,' Clu barely whispered. Alan's only reply was a satisfied growl. Clu snickered. 

'What?' Clu shifted to look up at Alan, but his eyes remained closed as he relaxed.

'You just sound like Ri . . . my lieutenant just then.' She dropped her head back down under his chin. Alan just gave another noncommittal grunt as Clu shifted and threaded her fingers through his, guiding his hand back over her breast, hinting at continuing playtime by teasing her nipple again, already taut from the chilled air just above the water. Alan obliged, initially just brushing his fingertips over, sending a short burst of sensitive hitches through Clu as she curved up into his reach, then pinching it between his fingers gently, rolling slightly and pulling before releasing her to repeat it. She bit her lip as she stretched into it, sliding her arms back around his neck and shifting her hips to roll over his reawakening erection, jutting hard against her ass. His other hand tended to her other breast, rolling the bulk of it under his palm before sliding up under her chin, tilting it up. Clu didn't need direction to open up, sucking on his lip then tongue as he barely even made contact. There was a long moment of quiet she she stroked his face and wended fingers through his hair after he pulled back.

'Scoot up,' the low rumble of his voice broke the silence, and his hands nudged her to turn and shift farther up his lap, untrapping his erection and setting her backside comfortably over his hips. She took a moment to reach down, idly stroking him and pulling his thick shaft to angle up between her thighs, then he was batting her hands away as he pulled her to lay back against his chest. He experimentally rolled his hips up, seeing how much he could move, then pulled her up a little more before settling back where he could plant his lips against the nape of her neck and ear. Then his hand was between her thighs again, thumb slowly circling her clit, other fingers pressing his cock against her, sliding languidly against her lips.


End file.
